


Rewrite The Stars

by MultiColourDreamer_22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Feelings, Happy Ending, Rewrite the stars from TGS, SuperCorp, Their meant to be, Title from the greatest showman song, inner-thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiColourDreamer_22/pseuds/MultiColourDreamer_22
Summary: Can two people come together and be together if one believes they are destined for darkness?Can the girl who fell from the stars make the other see that they are meant to be?That they are destined,and that they can rewrite the stars and thier own story?





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with the song 'Rewrite the stars' from the film The Greatest Showman and the idea for this oneshot wouldn't leave my mind so i had to write it, 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, 
> 
> Hope you like this  
> Thank you for reading :)

Rewrite The Stars

 

_You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide._

Kara sat along the window in her apartment watching the rain patter against the glass as her thoughts swirled untamed in her mind.

Thoughts she didn’t want to tame, she couldn’t not now

Closing her eyes, she lets out a sigh bringing her head down onto her pulled up knees

_I know you want me_

This wasn’t supposed to be so hard, she didn’t think it’d hurt this much, s0metims she didn’t understand the customs on earth and this was one of them. On Krypton they didn’t talk about feeling like this, the matrix-matched the best compatible people and they went from there.

Never did she think when she met the young woman filling her mind that it would lead to this point.

_You claim it’s not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me._

Her friend’s words from before echo in her head, Kara didn’t believe that she even believed the words that fell from her mouth.

Fate isn’t pulling her away from Kara, she’s pulling away by herself, scared of what this could lead to.

_But you’re here in my heart,_

Snapping her head up and glancing outside the window the Kryptonian knew what she had to do, if Lena wouldn’t risk it then she would herself, she’d never felt anything like this for someone else it was as if she was made for Lena and she for her.

_So who can stop me if I decide,_

_That you're my destiny?_

Speeding into her super suit Kara flew out of her window she knew where she was going, she going towards her destiny, after all, everybody could rewrite their story, they could rewrite their own.

She fell from the stars, but she found them again in those green eyes every time they looked at her.

 

 

 

_You think it’s easy, you think I don’t want to run to you_

Lena sat behind her desk at the office and for once the large space felt suffocating, and the one person she wanted to talk to she couldn’t, not now.

Pulling her hair out of it’s tight confines of the bun she had in place she ran her fingers through the dark locks, all she wanted was those eyes looking at her telling her everything would be okay but she knew it wouldn’t be, life didn’t work like that especially not to someone like her.

She’d known about her friends secret for weeks she wasn’t mad she understood, plus how could she be mad at the woman who constantly looks out for her and saved her, both in and out of her cape.

What she didn’t know until a week ago was that the blonde superhero had the same secret she held herself but had been too scared to voice afraid of what she couldn’t have something that her heart wanted to have,

_But there are mountains and there are doors that we can’t walk through_

How would they even work? After everything that happened to them both, it had been going to long before they even met.

_I know you’re wondering why, because we’re able to be_

She couldn’t even start to think of what her mother would say if she ever found out about her feelings for the blonde and then there was what Kara’s friends and family would say, sometimes Lena wished she could just be a normal human not having to worry when she fell in love even if it only happened to her once before the blinding blonde came into her life.

_Just you and me, within these walls_

Every moment spend with the blonde she cherished, Kara made her feel normal she saw her as simply Lena, not Lex’s sister, not the same as her family, not just another Luthor, Kara saw her for her in all her insecurities and worries, she let her geek out and was probably the only person she ever truly smiled and laughed around but it was the other woman who brought it out in the youngest Luthor.

_But when we go outside, you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

She constantly waited with her breath held for the day Kara would stop being her friend stop being the constant in her life, she knew Kara was her own person, but she knew how people could change your opinion on someone else and Lena was always waiting for the day Kara left her life stating she’d turn out like her brother.

  _No one can rewrite the stars, How can you say you’ll be mine?_

Lena knew her fate was already written for her and a happy ending wasn’t in there, in truth she didn’t believe she was worthy of the girl of fell from the stars, the girl who literally had the strength to crush impossible things between just her hands.

A Super and a Luthor? Lena scoffed bitterly

But she could never regret meeting Kara, getting to know her and she never regret falling in love with her, as she told the blonde Supergirl may save her but it’s her identity as Kara Danvers that’s her true hero.

_It’s not up to you, It’s not up to me when everyone tells us what we can be_

Her life has been dictated ever since she stepped foot in the Luthor manor at the age of four, they would never work, would they? She’s merely a human but Kara? Kara is… She’s a goddess she’s everything that is kind in this world even when she didn’t have to be their world’s saviour she does it because she cares and Lena? Well she’ll say it she’ll say she’s doomed to the same fate of her family, no matter how hard she may try, everyone will still just see a Luthor and she loves Kara too much to drag her down with her name attached to her, doesn’t want her darkness to dim her bright light and god is she a blinding sight to behold.

_How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours_

 

She turns sharply in her seat when she hears all the familiar sound of boots landing on her balcony.

 

_All I want is to fly with you_

Kara pushed herself as fast as she could without breaking the sound barrier, she needed to get to Lena needed to see the face of the woman she loved and tell her they’ll work through it all together, tell her of her family’s motto ‘ _Stronger together’_ and Kara believed truly that they were.

A Super and a Luthor? What a force they would be, and she didn’t care what others would say she promised Lena she’d always be there and would protect her and she plans to keep her promise.

Approaching LCorp she sees the raven-haired woman sitting at her desk, her hair flowing down in soft waves across her shoulders, she loved how Lena looked when she was suited for work but when she was relaxing in just sweats? That was Kara’s favourite look on the young CEO she looked younger and more carefree in those moments, before landing on the balcony she took a moment to just take in the woman on the other side of the glass a small smile on her face looking at her after not seeing her for a week respecting her and giving her the space that both she and admittedly Kara needed.

_You’d be the one I was meant to find_

She may have landed on earth with the intention of raising her cousin and even after that didn’t work out she knew she had a purpose here and that lead to her becoming Supergirl,

But when she met the young CEO and started to become her friend? That was fate

Fate brought her to Lena, she was meant to find her, they were made for each other different sides of the same coin, where she was the protector and sunshine Lena was strength and moonlight.

Her hearing taught the beats of Lena’s heart and she heard the few skipped beats she landed and those beats become faster.

 

Lena stood from her desk as her eyes took in the form of her best friend the city’s hero but all Lena saw Kara, always her dorky rambling friend, who without knowing held Lena’s heart which she willing gave expecting the Super to fly off with it without the knowledge of her true feelings…

Until a week ago

It had been 7 long days since she’s seen her and she was still as blinding as the moment they spoke in the blonde's apartment all those days ago.

_All I want is to fly with you, All I want is to fall with you_

Kara stood there still on the balcony and held out both hands waiting for Lena to make her move or to turn her back to her,

Lena watched as _her hero_ held out her hands and her breath got caught in her throat

_So just give me all of you_

She was torn did she follow her heart and give herself to Kara or did she turn away and leave herself in the darkness alone?

“ _It’s up to you, and it’s up to me”_

She heard her soft voice and she looked up into those ocean blue orbs her own green must show her internal struggle because all Kara does is smile that smile that makes all of Lena’s worries and anxieties dissipate.

On shaky legs, she begins to move, closer and closer to the woman she shouldn’t be in love with

“ _You know I want you”_

She whispers but Kara makes no move towards her she lets Lena dictate how this goes even if it breaks her own heart.

 

Kara watches her move towards her, even though she had a plan she had words she desperately wanted to say to the other woman she didn’t want to push her didn’t want Lena to feel pressured so she let the younger woman go at her own pace

_“It’s not a secret I try to hide”_

The words reached Lena and her eyes stung with tears threatening to fall, her legs continue to carry her forward until she was standing right in front of Kara

“ _But I can’t have you”_

Her voice trembles as her hands still hang by her sides, she can’t find the courage to look at the face she wishes to wake up to every morning and fall asleep next too every night

“Lena” Kara breathes her name her eyes searching the woman’s downward pointing face, reaching out a hand slowly she places a finger under the CEO’s chin pulling her to face her gently

“El Mayarah” she says, and Lena knits her eyebrows together

_We’re bound to break, and my hands are tied_

“It means stronger together” Blue eyes bore into green             

_It feels impossible_

“ _No one can say what we get to be”_ Kara continues to speak until a hand on her forearm stops her

“I’m scared,” Lena says and Kara smiles bringing her forehead to rest against the raven-haired woman’s own

“I am too, but we owe it to ourselves we can-“

“Make our own fate?” Lena finishes her sentence

“I’m in love with you Lena Luthor and I will do everything to show you that if you’ll let me” Kara held her hand out again making Lena look between her and the hand

Lena took a deep breath in

Could they do it? Could they rewrite the stars and have a life together? Could they be stronger together?

Lena didn’t like things where she couldn’t predict the outcome but looking into those eyes the eyes that hold nothing but love and admiration towards her Lena believes for the first time that maybe just maybe the darkness of her life deserves the sunlight offered by the woman in front of her

“I love you Kara Danvers” she looks up looking at Kara’s face as a smile spreads across her face and with one final deep breath she places her hand in Kara’s wrapping her other around the hero’s neck

 _“You are the one I was meant to find”_ Kara breathes into her hair

Lena smiles leaning into Kara, wrapping both arms around her neck now hanging on to the Super, _her Super_ like she’s her lifeboat, strong arms circle her waist and pull her closer if possible and warmth spreads through her body

Kara pulls back slightly from the embrace and smiles down at green eyes staring at her

_We can rewrite the stars_

_You're_ _my destiny._

 


End file.
